


Succubus Among Us

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [28]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, Demons, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Mistress/Pet Relationship, Multi, Riding, Sex, Shapeshifting, Submission, Succubus, Vaginal Sex, cock growth, hypno sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: ...
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Blaze the Cat/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Tangle the Lemur, Miles "Tails" Prower/Tikal the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower/Whisper the Wolf
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Succubus Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> ...

All was fine in the world of Mobius. No evil of any kind came to attack it, which was always welcome. Dealing with evil forces like Eggman was always a pain for the people to deal with. But today, nothing seemed to be happening, citizens were just going about their days, not being bothered.

But today, would unfortunately not be peaceful for some, because in a faraway secluded area in Mobius, a fiery hellhole was spawning, and six temptress looking, evil figures emerged. They each had a fair set of breasts and evil looking devil-like wings flapping dangerously behind their backs, and horns that clearly gave away what they were. Demons, but not just any kind of demons. They were succubus's, and they came here to bring this entire dimension to their knees as they used every citizen unfortunate brought to cross them as toys to satisfy their seemingly endless lust. Of course, they couldn't just take whoever they wanted in these forms, they would need to take the form of a Mobian to really fit in and put their plan into action.

"Well... we're here girls" one succubus said proudly. She had the most average rounded figure out of all of them, though she was still impossibly busty and curvy.

"About time" said another, who was slightly shorter and had the longest claws on her hands "I'm sooo horny right now. Let's go get some fucking cock."

"Hold your horses" said another, who was the tallest of the bunch, as well as the bustiest "We can't just go in and claim them looking like this. We will attract too much attention and our plan will be in shambles."

"Ugh fine" groaned the second succubus.

"We'll need to split up" said another, this one had the longest horns "We'll need to find the most beautiful and sexy females we can find and bring them back here. That way we can all take their forms and gain the trust of every last Mobian in this place.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to capture them, weave our spell around them, fuck them, and THEN take their forms?" asked the shortest one, who also had the widest hips.

"I'm too horny to think straight" said the long horned succubus "We'll deal with them later,. I need a nice, big dick to calm me down. While I do enjoy some pussy, it's not what I REALLY need right now."

"Then we shall stick to that plan" said the last succubus, who had the largest wings out of all of them "Bring your girl back here, do what you can to knock her out. DO NOT TAKE OVER THEIR MINDS YET. We shall do that after we claim a good majority of males of this place. Good luck to you all."

The six of them nodded to each other, and set off to find female Mobian's to take the forms of so that they could blend in more with the Mobians. The succubus with the biggest wings who also seemed to be the leader of the group, kept herself as well hidden as she could. She had done a bit of searching, but she found a Mobian that had peaked her interest. A female hedgehog with pink fur, a red dress, and was sporting a decent figure. She grinned and licked her lips hungrily. 'Let's see if I can make that nice, sexy body of hers even sexier' she thought.

This pink furred hedgehog went by the name of Amy Rose. This pink hedgehog was in a spot of bother. She had finally managed to get a date with her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. But now that she actually convinced him to go on a date with her, she had no idea what to do for it.

"I mean... we could go to Twinkle Park together and... no, we already did that, even though I wouldn't necessarily call that a date, Chaos and Eggman were attacking at the time" Amy said to herself "I guess I could take him for a chilli dog, but he goes for those all the time, what would be special about this time?"

The large winged succubus listened carefully, not really caring about what the pink hedgehog was talking about. But it was good to get a good listen of her targets voice so she could perfectly master their personalities. 'Alright Pinky' she thought 'Light's out.'

Stepping from the shadows, the demon gave a sharp swing towards Amy's neck. Before Amy could register what had just appeared behind her, she felt a sharp chop to her neck. Groaning and keeling over with pain, Amy fell to the ground, knocked out.

The succubus grinned evilly at the unconscious hedgehog, she leaned down and picked her up. 'That was very easy' she thought, as she kneeled down and scanned the hedgehog, looking her up and down from every last inch of her figure. 'Hm, not bad Pinky, you've got a pretty good figure to you' the demon thought 'Now let's take a look at those memories of yours and see what kind of males you know.'

Taking her hand and placing it on the hedgehog's head, she began looking through her most recent memories. She saw a memory of the pink he'd meeting up with a blue one. The blue hedgehog looked athletic, confident and fast. 'Hmm, not bad' thought the succubus 'He could be a good start.'

But the next memory caught her attention. The demon was suddenly shown another memory with this pink hedgehog talking to another male. Except this one was a bit younger, was a fox, and uniquely, had two large, fluffy tails. This one looked like quite a catch, he was cute looking, and looked like the perfect submissive pet. 'On second thoughts' she thought 'I think you, little fox, will be quite the addition to our new kingdom. Maybe we'll give you the privileges of sleeping in our master bedroom with us. Oooh, I need that fox now.' This demon knew exactly who she wanted first. Picking up the pink hedgehog, she carried her back to where she and her friends first spawned.

"Took ya long enough" said the bustiest succubus as the large winged one finally returned with the pink hedgehog on her shoulder.

"I take it you girls found your picks?" asked the large winged one.

"Hmm, that's a nice one you have there" said the large horned one "But take a look at this one."

She pointed at a grey lemur, knocked out just like the hedgehog, and tied up in her own long, bushy tail, and some rope for good measure. Like the hedgehog she was also sporting a well-rounded figure.

"Her name is Tangle" said the long-horned succubus "She's a real thrill seeker she is."

"We found her with this quiet gal" said the shortest, curviest succubus, pointing at a beige coloured wolf, tied up next to the lemur "Her name even tells you she's quiet, she goes by the name of Whisper."

"You have got yourselves some decent girls" said the bustiest demon "But check out this hoochie I found."

The large winged girl was suddenly surprised as she was introduced to an unconscious trussed up bat. Her figure almost rivalled their own sexy forms.

"Rouge is her name" said the busty demon "Trust me, when I transform into her, I won't need to make any modifications."

"To each their own" shrugged the long clawed succubus "But this girl is hot, literally. Her name is even hot, Blaze."

She indicated to a purple cat laying sat up against the wall, rope tied around her wrists and ankles. Right next to her was an orange echidna, trussed up firmly just like the bat.

"What about that girl?" asked the long winged demon.

"I found her on a floating island not to far from here" said the average built succubus "Her name is Tikal. But what about your girl."

"Amy Rose is her name" said the leader "Taking her body and using it to bring everyone in this city to their submissive knees."

"Speaking of bringing this entire planet to our needs" said the tall succubus "Do you girls have a particular man in mind to start us off?" asked the short demon.

"Oh yes" said the leader "I managed to get a memory from Pinky over here, showing a yellow fox with two tails."

The other five succubus's were stunned.

"We were hoping to take him too" they all said.

"Ohhh, so that little fox is friends with all these girls? Interesting" said the leader "Well, how about his. Since every one of us has an interest in that fox, we'll go after him first."

"I like that idea" said the long horned demon.

"Uhh, ow" Amy moaned as she woke up some time later "Where am I? What happened."

Amy took in her surroundings and she saw something truly horrifying. She was all tied up and was unable to break free. And she was not there only one who was captured, to her right, were Tangle and Whisper, and to her left were Blaze, Tikal and Rouge, all tied up, just like her.

"Hey Amy" said Rouge, looking quite upset that an experienced thief and spy like her had been jumped so easily.

"W...What's going on?" Amy said in a panicked voice.

"We'll tell you" said Tikal.

"No" came a voice that sounded exactly like Tikal's, much to the girl's shock and confusion. They turned their heads and to their shock, saw them staring at themselves. Except, these girls were bustier and curvier than they were, even Rouge was given a run for her money. The only other difference was their red eyes, staring evilly at them. All six girls blushed in embarrassment from seeing themselves like this, so curvy that their clothes looked like they would rip.

"Who are you" demanded Blaze, glaring specifically at her look-alike.

"We... are your temporary replacements" said Blaze's double, giving a sultry giggle "Don't worry, we'll show off what we really are once we bring this entire population to their knees, serving as our rightful sex slaves."

"As for you" said the succubus impersonating Whisper "You'll remain here until we finish, and then we'll claim all of you just as we shall claim them. Then we shall quietly return to our demon forms for everyone to get a piece of. How does that sound?"

"Your... Your all sick" muttered the real Whisper.

"Don't worry" cooed the succubus Amy, you can all stay here until we finish our work. I'm sure you'll all have plenty of admirers once we're done. Shame that you all don't have more meat on your bones though."

'Did thus bitch just...' thought Rouge.

"Have fun just laying there" said the succubus Tangle.

"GET BACK HERE" the real Tangle shouted as they turned and walked away, jiggling their fat ass's at them tauntingly as they left.

"If your lucky, we'll get some males to break you for us" the succubus Rouge called back.

"We can't let those demons turn everyone in this world into their mindless fuck toys, we have to do something" said Tangle.

"We need to get out of these ropes if we want to stop them" said Tikal "I fear for whoever they go after first."

Said first target was currently walking over to Amy's house. Tails the fox, now at the age of 20 was walking over to Amy's home to talk to her about that date she and Sonic were going on. Of course, he didn't know that she had been kidnapped and her place had been taken by a succubus. But Sonic had told him that him and Amy were finally going on a date. He was happy for the hedgehog's, but as the date drew closer, he could see that Amy was worried and didn't know where to take him. He was heading over to her to try and help her figure something out.

He approached the house of Amy Rose and stood at the door. He knocked on it a couple times and waited for the pink hedgehog to answer. Yet she did not open up. He knocked again and waited a bit more. Amy still didn't come to answer the door.

"Guess she's not home" shrugged Tails "I'll have to come back later."

Wondering where she could have gone, Tails turned and left, hoping that his friend was okay and not going to extreme panic mode over not knowing where to take Sonic on their first date. Like the good friend that he was, he wanted to help her make a decision. Little did he know he was about to make a run-in with her, and give of his other closest female friends. Or at least, he would think they were his friends. And boy oh boy, things were going to get heated when he ran into them.

"So did you manage to catch his name?" asked the succubus Rouge, as the six impossibility busty females searched for the fox Mobian they were looking for "Even if we were to empty his mind and leave nothing but the want to please us, if we don't know his name then he'll get suspicious."

"Don't worry I got it" the succubus Amy said, grinning ear to ear "His name is Miles Prower, but if you can guess, everyone just calls him Tails because of those big fluffy twin tails of his."

"You know girls" said the succubus Tikal "I wouldn't mind if we made this fox our go-to lust pleaser, we could have him sleep with us on our bed. I imagine he would not only sate our list, but also keep us warm with those tails of his."

"I like the sound of that" said the succubus Whisper "But where would our new home be here?"

"Ah, let's just nick the biggest bed we can find from the bed store and plant it somewhere in a place called Station Square" said the succubus Amy.

"He's close" said the succubus Tangle "I can sense him."

Tails walked his way back to his own home, deciding that he would come back to Amy's later. So he decided to shift his concerns for the pink hedgehog to the side for now and think about what he was going to do back home. He was thinking about new ways of improving his trusty bi-plane, when he suddenly walked into something, soft and fleshy. He bounced off of it, stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Oof, ow" he grunted in pain "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you all..."

Tails looked up at what he had bumped into, and his eyes shrunk in shock and his draw dropped so low, it nearly snapped of his face and fell to the ground below him. Standing before him were his friends: Amy Rose, Rouge, Tikal, Whisper, Tangle and Blaze. But they did not look like how he remembered them.

He did absolutely not recall them having the curves and large assesses that were their tits and ass's that some girls could only dream of having. The did not think that all of their breasts and butts were so large that the fabric of their outfits were being held on by only a couple of strings. Even Rouge who was already quite curvy, was reaching levels of curvy that almost no one could reach even if they tried. But most importantly, he did not recall them having glowing red eyes that did not match what their eyes usually looked like.

"Oooh, Tails, it's so lovely to see you again" cooed Amy looking down at him, pushing her monstrous breasts away so that she could see him.

"W...Wha... How... I..." Tails could not find the words to describe what he was seeing. A part of him liked what he was seeing, honestly what man wouldn't? But it also gave him reason to worry a bit as he knew these six girls very well, and the six girls in front of him certainly did not match what he was used to seeing.

"W...Wow" said Tails "Your all looking quite... big?"

What was he supposed to say? While his eyes, and another lower part of him liked what they were seeing, those evil-looking red eyes on each and every one of the were scaring him immensely. The succubus's could see this and began to walk slowly over to him, swaying their luscious bodies as they did and reaching down to touch his cute, fluffy and surprisingly well-built body.

"Don't be intimidated Tails" cooed Blaze as the six of them stared deep into his eyes, slowly casting their spell. She also began to shift the already ripping fabric away from her well-endowed chest area, as the other girls did the same.

"Just keep calm, and let us take care of you" simpered Tikal, licking her lips sexually as the six girls kneeled down and began to touch his body.

"W...What?" said Tails, slowly backing away from the six seductive women "What're you doing?"

Tails was getting extremely freaked out. Out of nowhere, Amy, Blaze, Tikal, Rouge, Whisper and Tangle had just walked up towards him. He did not remember them being so... busty. Even Rouge, who was already pretty well endowed, was even curvier if that was possible, with breasts bigger than her head and an ass that looked like she could crush the entire planet with it. The other five girls were on par with her, which was even more surprising. And these tall, curvy, sexy girls had walked up to him, not even saying as much as a hello, and they were acting sexual around him.

This wasn't how they talked or acted around him, to see them six of them seducing him was more than enough to make him back away with a bit of terror. He was not exactly used to girls, let alone girls who were some of his closest friends act this way around him. He was almost convinced that these were not the same girls he had come to know for so long, impostors even. It seemed as though the six Succubi figured that out, if this fox ran away and alerted more people then it would surely blow their cover and they would be forced to retreat. So they figured that they would need to act now before he ran away in terror.

Tails's eyes widened as the six pairs of eyes that were staring him down suddenly glowed. He only had a slight conscious thought of scampering away to get someone once he saw their eyes glow. But that thought only lasted a second as that thought and nearly all thoughts for that matter were simply pushed to the side. Instead of being confused by his friends strange behaviour, he was instead entranced by it. He stared at their sexy bodies, which is exactly what they wanted them to be. It was there that their spell had completely weaved around his mind and he was now set up to be their plaything.

"There's... There's... Somethings not right" he said, in a dazed manner, clearly not noticing or caring that he was drooling.

The succubus's grinned as the fox drooled over their bodies, he had fallen into their web, and now it was time for them to feast on their prey as their spell weaved around him, capturing his attention and slowly clearing out all conscious thought from his head.

"Oh Tails" said Amy, stroking him affectionately "You worry too much. There's nothing wrong."

"Ah... um, yes. Yeah. Alright. If you say so" said Tails, looking at Amy's pendulous tits.

"Awe, look how cute he is" said Rouge, as she and the other girls closed in around the fox.

"I could do with a million of him" said Tangle, running her hand over his furry chest.

"So could I" said Whisper "But enough talk, I've been keeping myself from jumping him ever since we found him and I want to ride him until he can't feel his dick anymore."

"Wha-?" said a lust-induced Tails.

"Hold on... er... Whisper" said Amy, trying not t accidentally awake Tails from the spell they just put on him "He needs to know his place first. Just hold on for a little longer please?"

"Yeah, your not the only one who wants to fuck you know" said Tangle.

"On top of that, we need to drain him of any leftover willpower he still has" said Tikal "If we don't do that, he'll eventually break free from our spell regardless of what we do to him."

The demons turned their attention back to Tails and looked at him deeply in the eyes. The fox was a slight bit intimidated, but also overjoyed that all six bombshells were giving him attention. He felt like the luckiest fox in the world, having the six sexy girls look like they want to do more than just cuddle and touch him.

"Now Tails" said Rouge, stroking one of his tails "There are going to be a few changes around here. We need you to pay attention and follow the ground rules we set you to your new life."

"New life?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yes Tails" cooed Blaze "Your new life as our sexual slave, obeying our every command and submitting and taking care of our sexual needs."

Deep, and I mean VERY deep down, Tails knew this was wrong. But this very deep emotion was overtaken by joy. The simple thought of just being at the centre of pleasure of these busty vixens would be like a personal heaven to him. He gave an eager nod of his head that made the demon girls give wide, evil smiles. But through Tails's lustful, foggy mind, he could only see kind smiles that said that they would take care of him for the rest of his life.

"Yes, please" he said "I would love to please you for all eternity."

"Hmm, looks like he's the perfect example of a submissive slave" said Amy "Yes, little Tails, he's going to have special privileges. He's just perfect. He's cute, fluffy and so eager to please his Mistress's."

"Mistress's?" asked Tails curiously.

"Oh, yes" said Amy "Did we forget to mention? You must now refer to each of us as 'Mistress' from now on."

"Okay... Mistress" said Tails. Something about that word, it felt so right to say. That word made it sound like all six of them would take care of him, protect him, and all he would have to do is satisfy them, which also sounded appealing to Tails. Of course, there was that very tiny bit of doubt deep inside of his mind somewhere, fighting the spell and trying to break free from it. The six succubus's sensed it, and while the willpower he had left was deep within his mind, it was still large and powerful enough to escape their mind-magic. They needed to act now to remove it so that Tails would not break free from their spell, and would want nothing more in his life than to stay at their feet, and service their every need.

"Good boy" said Tangle, patting his head affectionately "Already learning his place."

"Alright then Tails" said Tikal "Consider your fate... sealed!"

With that, the six busty girls that were actually disguised succubus's, closed in on Tails, trapping him in their squishy bodies. Tails gave a pleasurable gasp as he felt their bodies press against him. He gave another gasp when all six of them went straight for his neck, like vampires hunting for blood.

Very much like vampires, the six of them attached their lips to his neck and began to suck on it. But instead of drawing blood, they drew out something else. Glowing yellow light began to escape the fox's body and enter the succubus's bodies. It was the last of Tails's willpower to overcome their lustful magic. With that now taken away from him, he had no way to resist, and he believed that he didn't want to.

Eventually the six girls pulled away from his neck, all of the yellow light had been drained from his consciousness, leaving six noticeable hickeys on his neck. Besides keeping the fox from breaking their spell, sucking up his willpower also provided a more hyper sex drive from these girls. Tails would have a lot of work to do.

"Now then Tails, your officially part of our new harem" said Whisper "Are you excited for your new Mistress's to take care of you? All you have to do is to sate our sexual urges, and we will return the favour with our care."

"Ah... yes" said Tails, shivering as the six girls stroked the smooth fur of his body.

"Now, lie back Tails" said Amy "Let's just see how big your cock is."

"O...Okay, Mistress" said Tails. He had to admit, even though he was eager to please his new Mistress's it still felt embarrassing to show them his dick. He laid back and let his member become unsheathed. The six demons watched as they were shown what they were working with. This dick was certainly bigger than they were expecting, but clearly it wasn't shown on their faces as Tails suddenly became ashamed, believing his Mistress's were disappointed with his size.

"I'm sorry Mistress's" said Tails, sadly "If it's too small for you I deeply apologise."

"Oh you don't have to worry about size Tails" said Blaze "Your not too small for us. In fact, your almost perfect."

"But if you really feel like your too small for us, we can always... make it bigger" cooed Tikal.

Tails's sad expression faded and he immediately lightened up and looked up eagerly at his Mistress's. Even though they said his size was just fine, he wanted his cock to be bigger so he could please them better. There was nothing in his mind but to please his Mistress's as best as he could, and if he had to modify his own body to do so, then he'd happily accept it.

"Yes please" pleaded Tails "I want to please you all. I want to give you nothing but pleasure that will satisfy you."

The six girls all grinned down at him, deciding to grant his wish for the sake of their own pleasure. They had no doubt that Tails would satisfy them anyway, but a bigger dick was always welcome. Each of them wrapped a hand around his sizeable cock, causing him to shiver at their touch. Suddenly their hands became extremely warm. Tails immediately blushed hard and began to moan out loud as he felt a pleasant tingly feeling in his loins. He looked down at his crotch and stared down at it in amazement as he watched it grow and grow. Until his cock was no shorter than a foot long. He stared at his new weapon as his Mistress's began to pump it up and down. It was so big, they could each place one hand on his cock and not be able to wrap around his whole width as he was at least 2 inch's thick. Big, throbbing veins surrounded his dick and pulsed.

"There we go" said Rouge "How's that Tails?"

"Oh, OH, my Mistress's. It's perfect" he gasped "And it feels so good when you rub it."

"Aww, poor little thing" cooed Blaze "You must be soooooo pent up and in need of our care."

"Alright, we'll take care of you. On one condition" said Tangle.

"W...What is it?" asked Tails "I'll do anything for you."

"Good boy" cooed Tikal "Well girls, we won't be needing these."

Tails's eyes shrunk to the size of pebbles with the sudden sight he was greeted with. His Mistress's already had bodies that were easy to drool over, even if they were 'kind of' covered up. But to watch each of them grab their already ripping clothes and rip them straight off their bodies was somehow even hotter. All six of them gave sighs of relief as they all grabbed their upper clothing and literally ripped them off their forms. Whisper's cloak tore in two, the buttons on Blaze's shirt popped off the fabric and shot off to who knows where, Rouge's breastplate actually snapped and as her jumpsuit ripped off along with Amy's dress, Tangle's shirt and Tikal's tribal attire. Their torpedo tits bounced free and were all tipped with throbbing, erect nipples, just begging to be sucked on.

Then they went for their lower clothing. Their pants and panties were ripped off from their bodies and their pillowy ass's and full thighs bounced free. They all really showed off their impossible hourglass figures as Tails began to drool from these sexy goddess's in front of them. If he only knew that they were the complete opposite of goddess's.

"Now that we are properly dressed for the occasion, let's get these meddlesome clothes off our fox" said Rouge.

"Will my gloves and shoes really get in the way that much Mistress?" asked Tails

"No, but I think you'll feel more... free with them gone, don't you think?" said Rouge.

"I guess so" said Tails.

The busty bombshells grinned and removed Tails's shoes and socks and gloves. Then they hid them behind their backs, pretending to throw them away, but they instead had their hands burst into flames and destroy the clothing items. He wouldn't be needing them anymore. Being demons

"Now then" said Whisper "If you really want us to take care of that sore member of yours. You must help us with something."

"What?" asked Tails, wanting to do anything to please them, for them to take care of him in return.

Nothing was said, the six of them just had Tails sit up straight. Tails then suddenly gasped and his eyes shrunk as the six girls closed in on him and buried his face deep in their massive tits. Not only was his face completely submerged in their breasts, but so was his upper torso. He felt like he was swimming in breasts, wherever he turned his head, all he could see was the massive breasts of his Mistress's.

"Suck our tits" said Tikal "Then we'll give you something that will make all of us feel good, including you."

Tails didn't respond. Actually he couldn't respond. When he opened his mouth, he found it to be full of Amy's monstrous left breast. It filled his mouth and her erect nipple pressed hard against his tongue. The six demons giggled hard at this. Tails decided that he would be better off just doing what his Mistress's told him to do, they didn't need him obeying them verbally every time, as long as he took the action they asked from him, he figured they would still reward him.

So Tails went straight to sucking on Amy's large tit and he flicked his tongue all over it. Nipping her erect nipple with his teeth, Amy groaned in pleasure and began to rub up against him more and more. Not wanting to leave the other unsatisfied, Tails managed to move his arms under the squishy prison he was trapped in. With a tiny bit of difficulty he managed to move his hands to one of Tangle and Whisper's enormous knockers and began to grope them. He listened to their happy moans as he roughly massaged their impossibly large tits. He then began to take turns groping the tits if the other girls, making them moan in pleasure too. Though Amy's were the loudest since she was also having one of her tits sucked on while having the other squeezed roughly by him.

Eventually, Tails decided that he wasn't giving the others enough attention. So he switched to Blaze and began to suck on one of her massive breasts. He clamped the erect nipple in between his teeth firmly and tugged on it, causing her to yowl in pleasure as he trailed his tongue over the fleshy globe.

Tails eventually moved on to Tikal, Rouge, Whisper and Tangle. He gave them all the same treatment he gave Amy and Blaze. Sucking on their erect nipples and the rest of their sizeable busts. Their moans of pleasure were music to his ears. He almost wanted to remain trapped in boob prison forever. But what felt like a decade of sucking the large, squishy flesh, the six busty girls pulled away from him and let him move freely again, much to his sadness.

"Impressive" said Tangle "You have not only shown to please us greatly with your mouth alone, but you've even shown just how loyal to your Mistress's you really are. We are most pleased with your efforts our little foxy boy."

"B...But I want to keep sucking on them" whined Tails "Make all of you happy and satisfied."

"Oh you will" said Amy in a tone that said 'or else' "But why don't you make us happy and satisfied by doing something that will also give you pleasure?"

"Wait... Mistress" said Tails "Do you mean...?"

"That's right foxy" said Rouge.

Tails turned and saw Rouge's hand go right for his chest. She pushed him down onto his back and lifted her heaving, sexy form off of the ground. Tails watched in awe as Rouge towered over him. The meatiest parts of her body, her tits, ass and thighs, were wobbling like jelly as she placed her hands on his chest, slowly lowering herself down onto him. Tails saw his erect and impossibly large cock, standing at attention and prodding at Rouge's dripping snatch.

"Hey" pouted Tangle "Why do you get to go first."

"Shoosh" said Blaze, covering her mouth "Just deal with it, otherwise he'll get suspicious and all that willpower we just drained out of him will build back up and he'll break free!"

"Wha-? Why are you..." Tails murmured, blinking confusedly. Once again, in the deepest regions of his mind, he realised that this was not how these girls acted in front of him.

While the risk of him breaking free from their spell was still low, they couldn't take the risk. The second they sensed that tiny bit of willpower beginning to build back up, Rouge quickly pushed her head to his neck and attached her lips to his neck again. Tails gasped and groaned in pleasure as Rouge sucked out more yellow light from his body.

"Look, just deal with it" Amy scolded at Tangle while Rouge finished sucking it Tails's willpower "We'll all have our go's with him, just let her go first and we'll let your whiny ass go next, okay? If we let him break free, all of our efforts will be for nothing."

"Fiiiiiine" Tangle groaned.

Rouge pulled away from Tails's neck one again, leaving an even more noticeable hickey in his neck than the others. She hoped this would be the last time she would have to deal with that incredibly strong willpower of his. As tasty as it was and how much hornier it made her, it was still a nuisance to stop whatever she was doing and suck out all that willpower from his body.

So she once again began to focus on spearing herself with the fox's long cock. Tails looked up at his Mistress. He could barely see her behind her enormous boobs. But he could see her red eyes eyeing him seductively. He then went back to staring at her dripping snatch, begging to be stabbed by his big, fat cock.

With what felt like years of holding still, likely just to tease the fuck out of Tails, Rouge dropped herself onto Tails and wasted no time in riding his cock like a bull in the rodeo. She screamed out in pleasure as she felt his big, hard, erect dick begin to slam it's way deep inside of her eager pussy. Tails cried out and moaned in pleasure as he felt Rouge's tight inner walls squeeze against his length, trying to milk him for his cum.

Despite the completely mind numbing pleasure that was turning his brain to mush, somehow more than it already had, Tails's eyes were transfixed on Rouge and nothing else. He still couldn't see her face, cept for her eyes. But it wasn't her eyes that he was staring at. The huge torpedo tits that were almost twice as big as his own head were what were really catching his attention. His ears were also filled with the sounds of beautiful sex music, with sounds of her moans mixed with his, as well as her thick ass and thighs making lewd smacking sounds when they slammed against his hips. Tails wondered if he would be punished by his Mistress's if he decided to do something bold to Rouge. He was a bit afraid, but there was only one way to find out.

Tails lifted his hands off of the ground and brought them to the bat's luscious, sexy ass. He grabbed hold of both of her enormous butt cheeks firmly. Rouge gasped at this and the other girls watched with interest as to what this fox was doing.

Tails then brought his hands back, still letting Rouge bounce on his large cock freely. Tails then launched his hands down towards the bat's luscious fat ass, smacking it hard and making her ass cheeks jiggle like crazy. Rouge slowed down her bouncing and gasped and looked down at the fox surprised. The other five girls were surprised that Tails, even while hypnotised and as submissive as a pet puppy, just did something so bold, spanking his own Mistress.

"D...Did you just..." Rouge said in shock.

"Ah" Tails cried in fear "I'm sorry Mistress, I just wanted to give you more pleasure. And, we'll... I just thought."

"Shush" said Rouge, placing a finger on his lips "Don't be so upset. I like a submissive little pet who's also not afraid to be a bit bold. Keep going all you want. Just don't forget who is holding your leash."

"Yes Mistress" said Tails, crying out in pleasure as Rouge began to ride him like a horse hard and fast again.

"Wow" said Blaze "He looks like he has a bit of backbone in there. Oh if only all slaves could be so bold. I'd love our position even more."

"Well let's just see that bit of boldness for ourselves when we get our turns" said Tikal.

Tails held on tight to Rouge's plump, sexy ass and began to thrust his own hips up into Rouge's. The bat screamed louder as she felt the fox's hard erect cock drive into her even deeper than before. Tails drew his hands back and gave Rouge's ass a couple more hard spanks. The bat's screams peaked in volume and she rode him faster and faster, loving the feeling of Tails's dick scraping against her slick inner walls.

The fox was in bliss, not just because of his Mistress's tight walls squeezing down on his length, but also because he loved hearing her pleased screams for his efforts. He only went faster and harder because of this. His shaft began to swell and pulse as his inevitable orgasm approached with every passing second.

"I... I... Ugh... AAAAHHHH" screamed Tails.

Gripping the bat's ass as hard as he could, Tails slammed her hips down and his own hips up, making his dick slam hard against her tunnel's end. Rouge screamed as she felt his cock give one last hard stab inside of her. This caused her vaginal juices to spray out of her cunt at a alarming arc out of her pussy, and her inner walls became tighter because of it. This solidified Tails's own orgasm as it rushed out and painted Rouge's insides white. Rouge moaned and more of her juices leaked out of her as she felt the creamy cum flood her insides. It felt like years before the two of them calmed down. Rouge climbed off of Tails, mixed cum poured out of her and she looked at the other girls with a dazed, happy smile on her face.

"Girls" she said "We must never, and I mean NEVER let this fox leave our side. He's so good at using that log of his."

"We could tell" said Tangle "Now move, I want a turn with this big boy."

Tangle had waited long enough for a ride. She was hornier than a horned toad and she wanted nothing more than to ride Tails hard and fast. She positioned herself right above Tails's dick and unlike Rouge, she didn't keep him in suspense. She just slammed his massive shaft into her deep wet cavern immediately and made herself and the fox scream to high heaven as she felt it stretch out and slam hard into her pussy and made Tails feel like he had his shaft shoved into a tight tunnel that would be impossible for him to escape from.

"Grr, fuck yes" groaned Tangle, as she wasted no time at all and began to ride the fox like there would not be a tomorrow.

The sex music that the fox loved to hear had returned, though instead it was Tangle's screams that were mixing with his and the wet slapping sounds they created when their hips smacked together. Tangle was actually losing herself to the pleasure that she and Tails were being engulfed in. Her long, bushy tail slivered down and snaked underneath Tails. It then began to wrap around his body. She stopped wrapping him with her tail when she reached the bottom of his neck. She kept it underneath Tails's armpits so that he could still reach his hands up to touch her. Through his intense moaning Tails sighed happily as he was wrapped in the furry warmth of her tail.

"You like that little fox?" cooed Tangle " Don't you feel so warm and protected, wrapped in my tail?"

"Ah! Yes" cried Tails, as the luscious lemur started to ride him faster "A...And I want to make you feel the same way I'm feeling."

Tails then lifted his shorter but still very long and fluffy namesakes and wrapped them both around Tangle's waist. The lemur gasped at this action and took a moment to snuggle into his warm tails before she continued to ride him.

"Mm, your right" moaned Tangle "It feels sooo nice and warm to be wrapped in something so big and fluffy."

Tangle increased her speed and cried out in blaring pleasure as she felt Tails's rod fuck her cunt as hard as it could. She loved the feeling of it pummelling her snatch as he reached his hands up to play with her ass. He roughly groped and massaged her ass cheeks roughly and firmly, then drew them back for a quick spank, making the lemur throw her head back to let out several happy cries of pleasure. Their tails wrapped around each other tighter and tighter with each passing second.

It was slowly but surely getting to a point where neither fox or lemur could hold back their orgasms. Tails's rod pulsed inside of Tangle, and Tangle's tight inner walls were getting tighter and squeezing Tails's cock hard.

The mesmerised fox shut his eyes tightly as he gripped Tangle's sexy ass hard and gave a couple more hard, sharp thrusts into her cunt, preparing to pump her full of his cum. Tangle bounced on him harder, encouraging him to do what he was thinking and to give her the best that he could. Tails growled almost animalisticly and slammed himself deep inside of her, sealing the deal. Tangle screamed as creamy cum filled her cunt and her juices flowed out of her and cascaded all over Tails's cock, making the fox growl and cry as he felt her juices splash his cock and the satisfaction of filling her up.

"Mm, sooo good" moaned Tangle.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Whisper rhetorically "Will you stop bitching now."

"For now" said Tangle, giggling playfully, making her monstrous breasts jiggle.

"Good" sighed Amy "Gosh your whiny at times."

"Shut up" sighed Tangle, lifting her heaving body off of Tails, leaving him for someone else to take.

"I think I'll take my turn now" said Whisper.

The wolf crawled over to the fox, her ass wiggling from side to side as she crawled over to him, her massive tits rubbing against the ground as she advanced towards him. Even though he had already fucked two impossibly busty females, it still turned him on greatly to see a third come over to him, clearly wanting him to do the same thing to her, and three more girls exactly like her wanting the same thing as well.

"Hope you still got some more energy little fox" giggled Whisper, as she began to Mount the fox.

"Plenty for my Mistress's" said Tails.

"Good" cooed Whisper as she dropped herself onto his shaft, her entire body bouncing wildly as she collided with Tails. The two of them moaned out in pleasure as the fox was once again, sheathed inside of the tight confines of a sexy females pussy.

"Ah, Mistress" cried Tails.

"HOLY SHIT" Whisper screamed "Oh my God your SOOO huge!"

Tails growled in pleasure and smiled that his Mistress was pleased. By something started to form back into his mind. She was named Whisper for a reason. The loudest she ever got was making something similar to a hissing sound. So why was she being so loud?

"Wait..." he gasped through the pleasure "That's..."

The demons red eyes shrunk in fear. The willpower was finally building up again, even the tiniest bit of it would be enough for Tails to break free from their spell if they left him for long enough. Acting fast, Whisper pressed her lips to his neck and, once again, began to suck out the yellow light that was his slowly building will. Tails's moaned out at this and settled back down, simply enjoying the pleasure of Whisper's tight cunt.

"Don't worry about how loud I'm being" said Whisper "After all, your screaming from the intense pleasure too aren't you?"

Her words resonated with Tails and made him stop worrying. She had a point, even the quietest people such as herself could be extremely loud when they were engaging in sexual activity. He decided to just ignore this out of character behaviour for Whisper and just enjoy the hard fucking. Speaking of which, the beige wolf had begun to bounce herself up and down on the fox roughly. His cock slamming in and out of her vagina and sending them deep into the hot pits of pleasure.

Whisper cried out and jolted dangerously as Tails began to thrust himself up into her, timing his thrusts with hers. A particularly sharp thrust is what caused her to lose balance and fall on top of Tails. Her massive breasts engulfed his entire head, and though he didn't expect this do suddenly, he went straight to work and began to suck on them. Whisper cried out as her big left tit was coated with saliva as Tails ran his tongue all over it. He flicked her erect nipple with his long canine tongue and made Whisper grab his head and push him deep into her tits. It didn't help that she was surprisingly much taller than him, like the other girls, and her chest was at the same height as his head. She leaned down and began to kiss his ears to reward him for his efforts.

The two of them went at it like heated animals and continued their actions to please each other. Tails's ears twitched madly as Whisper kissed them and moaned into them as he continued to suck on he massive tits like they were massive lollipops and drill his coco deep inside her snatch.

Their orgasms were approaching quickly and neither of them could stop it. Even if they could, why would they? It felt so mind numbingly good that it was enough to make Whisper collapse like a temple. Tails wrapped his arms tightly around Whisper's form after giving her butt a quick spank, and growled and groaned into her tits as his orgasm began to approach her quickly, bringing her over her peak as well as she began to ride him faster so she could cum with him.

"Tails" she cried "GAH... Nearly there... just... nnggh... AHH."

She cried out loud as her juices cascaded out of her pussy and all over his cock, coating it with her sticky juices. Tails was brought over the edge too, his creamy cum shot out of his cock and deep into Whisper, making them both moan in satisfaction.

"Mm, thank you for my filling" giggled Whisper "But don't fall asleep yet, your only half-way through."

"Yes Mistress" said Tails, turning to the last three girls as Whisper climbed off of him "Which one of you is next?"

"I'll give you a ride" said Tikal.

Unlike the other girls, Tikal did not crawl over to him. Instead, she took a different approach. She actually stood up and walked over to him, she swayed her hips from side to side, not only making her wide hips shake, but also her big, fat tits swaying from side to side with her actions. The fox was enticed even more. Which was exactly what Tikal wanted.

"Now, I'm going to make you an offer" said Tikal "We've been riding you like a horse thus far, and I was wondering if you'd like to be on top for a change."

Tails's eyes lit up as he looked at Tikal, excited at the thought of being on top of his busty Mistress. She smiled at his enthusiasm and sat back down, right in front of him, she then laid on her back and beckoned for him to come and get onto her.

"A...Are you sure Mistress?" asked Tails.

"Sure as the weather" giggled Tikal "As long as you please me, like you did with the other three."

Tails nodded and climbed on top of her, his hands sunk deep into her squishy flesh that covered her entire body. Tikal smiled and reached up to her head, making her hairband fall out of her hair. Her orange locks fell behind her as she gave the fox a couple of kisses on his face and spread out her legs, giving him full access to her soaking cunt.

"I won't let my Mistress's down" Tails declared as he slammed himself deep into Tikal's cunt.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH, YEEEEEESSSSS" Tikal screamed as she was penetrated by Tails's hard dick.

Even though he had done his own thrusting when Rouge, Tangle and Whisper rode him, he knew that they were doing most of the work, which meant Tails had to do the same now that he was on top. So he began to pump his cute ass hard, driving his cock deep inside of Tikal. The echidna screamed as she was pummelled by the fox's hard prick. She screamed out to him and wrapped her arms around his body tightly, not wanting him to pull out at all.

As Tails fucked the echidna, he could not help but stare at her large, bouncing breasts. After all, how could he ignore such a massive target? Especially when it was bouncing up and down in a fashion that was too good for him to ignore. Tails dove his face deep into Tikal's bosom and started to ravish her breasts. Tikal screamed as she felt his tongue and teeth caress her boobs. She could also feel his hands roughly grope them. She moaned and cried sweetly as he enjoyed the feeling of her massive tits changing shape in his hands with each rough squeeze he gave them.

Sure, Tails may have looked like he was the one in control of this entire thing. But with the obvious hypnotic trigger in his mind that was stopping him from remembering what his friends were really like, Tails was actually being controlled by the tall, busty lady below him screaming out to do more. Though of course, if someone were to walk by and see this, they would see this as Tails being the strong male partner to a submissive female. But that was 100% not the case, as Tikal and the other five girls were the ones pulling his strings.

"Yes Tails, YES" Tikal screamed as Tails fucked her faster and faster, each passing second her inner walls became tighter.

"I...Is Mistress enjoying this?" grunted Tails.

"Oh you know it" moaned Tikal "Mm, I'm soooo close. Keep going. Your almost there!"

Tails did not want to let her down, especially since she, as well as Blaze and Amy, saw his determination and success in pleasing his other three Mistress's. It would be so disappointing to all six of them if he were to drop the ball now. There was no way he was going to do that. The only thing that mattered to him in this entire world was for his Mistress's to be happy and satisfied, that way, they would take care of him and protect him.

So he sped up the speed of his thrusts, creating loud smacking sounds that only grew louder as he went faster. Tikal cried and moaned and screamed as Tails fucked her to heaven and to hell and back, fully engaged into making the echidna satisfied.

Tails pumped himself in and out of Tikal as hard and as fast as he could, wanting to bring her and himself to their climax. Tikal then gave a sudden scream that was louder than all of her other screams. This was where Tails suddenly felt a large splash of Tikal's juices cover his cock. Her inner walls became so tight, that they practically ripped Tails's orgasm right out of him. Tails growled and slammed himself inside of the echidna as he came hard, filling her with his cum.

"Ooo. Oh my" gasped Tikal "That's what I like to feel."

"I'm glad I was able to succeed in pleasing you" said Tails.

"You succeeded alright" said Tikal "In spades, I should say."

"So... you feel like you can go a couple more rounds? asked Blaze, who had come out of nowhere and was beside Tails and Tikal.

"Yes" said Tails "Could I be on top of you too?"

"Sure thing" said Blaze, laying down on her back and using a single finger to motion the fox to climb on. Tails clambered clumsily off of Tikal in excitement and onto Blaze. Blaze and the other girls giggled at this cute action and Tikal crawled away to give them some space.

"Now then Tails" said Blaze "I suggest you get to work in fucking your Mistress until she's happy with you."

"Gladly Mistress" said Tails, grabbing Blaze's hips and digging his fingers into them, enjoying the feeling of them sinking into her flesh.

Blaze smiled wickedly and spread her legs, fully exposing her soaking pussy pussy to the fox. Tails lined himself up towards her curb lips and prepared to spear her. Blaze wished he'd hurry it along. Watching the other four girls get hammered by this fox made we unbearably horny, she actually wondered how Amy wasn't complaining and whining about how hot and bothered she was as she had watched the whole time. The suspense was about to kill her before Tails slammed himself inside of her. She screamed in pleasure and wrapped her arms tightly around his shorter body. Unlike Tikal, Blaze dug her claws into his back, scratching it. She drew blood, but Tails only groaned in pleasure at this as he wasted no time in fucking the cat's cunt nice and hard.

Tails growled and grunted as he enjoyed the feeling of Blaze's tight walls squeezing his length. He was transfixed by the girl's luscious tits, like always. But something else was catching his eye, her hair. After Tikal removed her hair and, it was kind of bothering Tails to not see Blaze do the same. He thought Blaze would look sexier without her hair up.

So not slowing down his movements, Tails reached a single hand up and worked to pull Blaze's scrunchie out of her hair. He was careful and slow so that he did not pull on her hair hard and hurt her. Blaze gasped as her face was suddenly filled with her long purple hair. She flicked it out of her face and looked up at Tails, who was grinning.

"No offence Mistress" he said "But I think you look sexier with your hair down."

"I'm glad that you think so" said Blaze, reaching up to his fluffy tails "But I think your taking too much control. Remember to do as your Mistress's ask, and don't get too full of yourself. Got it?"

Before he could respond, Blaze gave his tails a sharp tug. It didn't hurt in the slightest, in fact it did the complete opposite and made him moan as he continued to thrust himself into her. Though it did make him mellow down back into submissive mode.

"Y...Yes Mistress" he stuttered.

"Good" said Blaze "Now fuck me more and make me cum."

Tails did exactly that. It took a little more effort to achieve though, as it was easier said than done. He sped up his thrusts and dove into her breasts. He began to suck and lick them happily, enjoying their softness. Blaze cried out in pleasure as the strength in his thrusts made her bounce up and down wildly. Her hair bounced in her face and Tails was slapped over and over again with her breasts. He was going in so hard that Blaze was actually losing her voice, she got louder an d louder with each passing second of course, but eventually her voice started to get raspy as Tails started to get closer to his top speed. Even though her moans and screams were now coming out in wheezes, she had a feeling she would get loud again when he went at his fastest.

"Ah... oh God" she wheezed.

She didn't have to wait for long, as Tails was getting faster and faster by the second. It got to a point where he reached his top speed and his cock was pounding her into oblivion. It was almost too sudden when her orgasm suddenly rushed out and coated Tails's cock with a big, wet sticky splash. His own cum rocketed out of his dick at the same time and filled her up to the brim.

"GAAAAHHH" she screamed, as she found her voice again while Tails filled her up nicely.

"There's your voice" said Tangle "If you were to stay that quiet while having a stud like him fuck you into oblivion, I'd say you were purposely trying to make him look bad so that he would be punished by being blue balled."

Tails's eyes shrunk in fear at that thought. He was suddenly determined to never EVER upset his Mistress's. The thought of being brought close to his orgasm by these hot pieces of ass and then stop right at the brink of cumming was not something he would want to experience.

"Oh come on" said Blaze "Why would I do that. He's shown to be so good at pleasing us."

"Well you can let go of him now" said Amy "Watching the five of you fuck him has made me unbelievably horny. And I wanna ride of my own."

Blaze let go of Tails, allowing him to pull out of her cunt. Tails rolled off of her and turned to Amy, who had already taken out her hairband, letting her pink hair run down her head. She used a single hand to flick it out of her face and laid down, beckoning him to join her. Tails crawled over to her and climbed on top of the female hedgehog. Though looking at Amy directly in her eyes reminded him of something. Wasn't he trying to find Amy to speak to her about something? What was it again? A date with Sonic? So why was she wanting a fuck from him.

"Wait a minute..." said Tails, pulling away a tiny bit "I thought you were on a date with Sonic, and loved him more? Why are you...?"

'Shit' thought Amy. She quickly grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into her. She then kissed his neck, sucking on it to suck out that slowly growing willpower. As refreshing as it was to suck out the yellow light, she hoped this would be the last time they would do this. It was getting a bit frustrating. When she finished, she looked up at the dazed fox, satisfied with the look on his face, telling her that he was definitely not going to regain a conscious thought about his ACTUAL life again.

"Don't worry about it Tails" said Amy "Just enjoy the moment."

"R...Right" said Tails, relaxing a bit as he went back to positioning his cock towards her soaking vaginal lips "Sure, anything for you Mistress."

"Good boy" smiled Amy, stroking his ears affectionately.

Tails decided to finally let all his worries just blow away in the wind. All that mattered to him was pleasing his Mistress's to the best of his abilities. He gripped Amy's sexy hips tightly and enjoyed the feeling of his hands sinking into her flesh for a second. He then concentrated on inserting his cock deep inside of her pussy. With one vicious slam, he forced his cock deep inside of her cunt and wasted no time in fucking her. Amy began to scream and cry as she felt the fox's hard, erect dick viciously slam inside of her and make her entire busty body jiggle violently.

"Yeeeesss. Fuuuucck" she moaned as the fox made her feel so good.

As his cock slammed in and out of her like a ram, Tails's hands went for her tits, squeezing and reshaping them in his hands. He used his thumbs and pointer fingers to pinch her nipples, which were so hard that Tails swore she could cut diamonds with them. He then pushed his face into them and started to lick them, trailing his tongue all over her flesh and flicking her nipples with them. He even began to greedily suck on them like a newborn child.

"Oh fuck me. YES! Just like that" cried Amy "There's only one way that this would feel even better."

"Huh?" asked Tails, making a sound like a suction cup as he pulled away from her breasts "How, Mistress?"

"Like this" said the mischievously grinning Amy.

Amy kept her arms wrapped firmly around Tails and rolled them both over so that now she was the one on top of him. She was careful not to crush him with her larger weight, as she lifted herself up and placed her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him, ripping ecstatic moans out of both parties as Amy rode him nice and hard. Her tits bounced like squishy basketballs and her ass made loud slapping noises whenever it collided with his hips. Speaking of her ass, Tails couldn't resist roughly grabbing it and squeezing it roughly in his hands. Amy cried out louder as she felt him grope her ass, and even louder still as he gave her ass a hard slap. All of this continued happening as Tails's large cock fucked Amy nice and hard, making both of them scream happily as they made each other feel exhilarating pleasure.

"Fuck! YES!" screamed Amy "That's more like it. Ooo, I'm getting sooo close Tails. Make me cum! Make me cum for yoooouuuu."

Tails closed his eyes as tightly as he could and gripped at Amy's body even tighter. He thrust his hips up as hard as he could, meeting with Amy's own hard thrusting. The two of them cried out as their orgasms approached their bodies.

"EEEEEEKK! YEEEESSSS" screamed Amy as she came hard, her tight walls tightening down against his cock. This set Tails off and he gave a growling cry as he slammed up into her and released another load of cum deep inside of her. It took a full minute for the two of them to completely ride out their orgasms.

"Whew" said Amy "I don't know about you girls, but I actually feel a bit tired after that hard fuck I just got from this foxy stud right here."

"Bullshit" laughed Rouge "You'll be wanting another fuck in 2 minutes."

"We should probably go find someone else to claim" said Whisper "I don't think Tails here is going to cope for much longer."

"Someone else?" asked Tails, feeling a bit hurt.

"Oh... right" said Amy, sitting him up in her lap with his back facing her "I think we forgot to tell you. This is how life will be for everyone from now on. So don't get too hurt if we move on to someone else okay? It's just to keep us satisfied while you rest. And when you have a full tank of gas again, we'll come right back to you. Does that sound okay?"

"Oh... yeah, I guess that's fine" said Tails "But I do have enough energy to cum one more time."

"Well why don't we rub it out of you?" suggested Tangle "We never really got to sample a taste of your essence. And I really want to give it a taste."

The other girls nodded in agreement, and Amy reached a hand down to his juice coated dick. She wrapped a hand around the foot long length and began to stroke it gently. Tails cried out as the gentle hand stroked him up and down. Her other hand went to his fuzzy chest and began to rub his nipples in circles.

Meanwhile, the other five girls closed in around his crotch. Rouge, Blaze and Tikal began to lick and suck on the shaft, moving their heads up and down as they caressed him with their warm lips and mouth digits. Meanwhile, Tangle and Whisper went straight for his balls, each of them taking one of his plump orbs into their mouth's and sucking on them hard with the force of a vacuum.

Their efforts to get him off made Tails cry out each of their names as he began to pump his hips up and down. Amy grinned at his pleasured expression and watched the other girls use their mouth's to please him. He was already so sensitive from cumming for each of them already, that they knew he wouldn't last very long.

"Cum for us Tails" said Amy "Go on. We want our Pet's to be nice and relieved of all their stress. So just release it, and we will take care of you."

Actually her words were what really set him off more than anything. Tails gave a final sharp thrust with his hips and came all over Amy's hand, and the faces of the five other girls below him. Tails moaned at the feeling of releasing his cum again, but what really shocked him was the amount that sprayed out. It looked like a bathtub-full amount of cum rocketed out of his dick and coated the five girls head to toe. It even covered HIM in his cum. He retched a bit at that, but he still tolerated it. His orgasm seemed to last for a little bit over one minute, and when it finally ended, all he could think of was the incredible amount that had come out of him.

"D...Did I pump this much cum inside all of you?" Tails asked Amy as she daintily licked the glob of cum off her fingers.

"Oh yes" said Amy "That's what comes from us expanding the length and width of your already impressive cock. A tub-full of cum will burst out."

"And we're happy you asked us to make it bigger" said Tikal, as she, Blaze, Rouge, Whisper and Tangle licked all of the cum off their sexy bodies "Because it feels so nice to have this much resting inside of us. So warm."

Tails was finally tuckered out. The fox slid out of Amy's lap and laid on the ground. The six girls smiled and laid down with him, cuddling every inch of his body close to theirs. Tails smiled too at this. He felt safe and protected being this close to his closest female 'friends'.

If only the poor fox knew who these girls really were, then he might've actually tried to escape. But the magic had finally solidified itself. No willpower was coming to help him gain his memories back. He belonged to these girls, and he didn't want them to leave him. He felt protected around them. He snuggled deep into their squishy bodies as they crowded around him and kept him pillowed with their forms

"So, how does it feel?" asked Amy, as the she and the other succubus's cuddled Tails and cushioned him with their plump, sexy bodies.

"Ah... it feels amazing... Mistress" said the now, fully succumbed Tails.

"Good" cooed Blaze "Because it's all your going to feel for all eternity now."

"How would you feel if we gave you the power to bring more into our new harem?" asked Tangle "You'd be spreading our gift to aaallll of your friends."

"Does the thought of that turn you on?" asked Whisper.

"The thought of your Mistress's taking care of you forever?" asked Tikal "And being the leader of our little sex slaves?"

"I...It does" mumbled Tails.

"Great" said Rouge "Now, let your new Mistress's take you back to your new home, where you will be taken care of. Maybe if your good on the way home, we'll..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU SUCCUBITCH'S!" a familiar voice suddenly rang.

Tails drowsily rose his head while the six succubus's looked up in horror. To his confusion, his Mistress's were standing right in front of... his Mistress's? How did that make sense?

"Get away from Tails" shouted the second Amy.

"How did you escape?" hissed the first Amy.

"Your not just succubus's, your demons. Demons are known to be very intelligent creatures" said Blaze "And your best idea was to tie us with some rope? I burnt it off and we all came after you."

"But what does it matter?" hissed the Succubus Blaze "Tails is ours now, and he doesn't want to come back. And very soon everyone else in this world, including you six will be in that same position."

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that" hissed Whisper.

"Even if you allured him with your freakish body double mating call, we won't let him stay like that! And we definitely won't let you charm anyone else here" declared Tangle.

The succubus's were not expecting a sudden attack from Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Tangle and Whisper. Tikal stood back and prepared a special form of magic to place upon these sex demons.

Amy smashed them with her hammer, Rouge landed several kicks on them from places they didn't see coming, Blaze blasted them with her fire, Tangle strangled them with her long tail and Whisper blasted them with her Wispon. They were all careful to make sure they didn't attack Tails on accident, as he was right in the middle of all of this.

Each time the girl's landed a powerful blow on the succubus's, the yellow light they drained from Tails flashed out of them. The light slowly crept back towards Tails and re-entered his body, fully breaking the spell he was under and bringing him back to his senses.

"Ah... Geez, what the heck happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

He looked up, and to his shock, found himself staring at six badly bruised demons. The succubus's had reverted back to their demon forms and were surrounded by green light. He turned his head in the other direction, and saw Tikal's hands glowing with the same green light, with Amy, Blaze, Whisper, Tangle and Rouge standing behind her, glaring at the demons.

"I hearby banish you filthy spirits back to the lust induced realm you spawned from" Tikal's voice echoed " Hear me now! You are banished from this world, never to return."

Tails gasped and covered his eyes as the demons were surrounded by blinding green fire. They screeched and screamed as they slowly burnt and vanished. Tails stared in shock at the spot they were just in.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Tails asked, rubbing his head.

"Oh my gosh. Tails!" Amy cried, noticing her friend was released from the lustful spell, she rushed over and pulled him into a hug.

"Uhh, Amy? I'm... naked... and covered in cum... and... still erect?" said Tails, noticing that the spell the succubus's had put on his dick had not gone away. It was still bigger than it should be and fully erect. Luckily the girls knew he wasn't doing that on purpose otherwise they all probably would have slapped him.

"I don't care Tails" said Amy "I'm just so glad you're okay. We were so worried you'd be so attached to those demons that you would try to kill us for attacking them. But luckily you seemed to be to dazed to do so."

"Well... I... uh. I'm okay." said Tails, looking down at his member in embarrassment "Just... uh. Have a bit of a problem down there."

"If your asking us to take care of it, we'll get Tikal to send you to the realm where those demons came from" said Tangle "Because you can forget it."

"No, I just want some help going back to normal completely" said Tails.

"I will think of something" sighed Tikal, embarrassed that she had to figure out a way to fix Tails's 'tool'.

"Ugh" said Rouge, flicking some goopy cum off of Tails's shoulder "Let's get you showered and cleaned first foxy. Your disgusting right now."

"Sorry you had to see that" said Tails, blushing in embarrassment from the fact that all six of these girls saw him having sex with evil succubus versions of themselves.

"Don't be" said Blaze, helping him to his feet "We're sorry you were the first, and thankfully only, victim of those demons."

With that, the six girls led the fox to Amy's house, which was closest to them to go clean Tails up. Except for Tikal, who had gone straight back to Angel Island to try and figure out a way to get rid of the fox's 'tool'.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait... Hold on. What the hell just happened? Like I... I legit cannot for the life of me remember actually writing writing this story, and yet, I must've written it. No one else could have posted this fic here, so I must've written it. Did I? Wait... hold the phone, let me read this fic.
> 
> Wow... even I'm impressed by this. I'm not patting myself on the back but... holy cow... I wrote this? I actually don't know how I came up with this idea and how it actually worked so well, at least in my eyes. Like... seriously what happened? Did I... just get possessed and wrote this thing?
> 
> I... uh... really don't know how to end this... sooooooo, yeah. I hope you enjoyed this, even though... I don't remember writing this myself, and... don't be afraid to PM me if you have a request, and I'll... see you in... whatever I post next.
> 
> Seriously what the hell just happened?


End file.
